Sparks Fly
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: When Kayliyah Lennox enrolls into Galaxy High, her life goes from weird to weirder as she juggles school life, social life, family life, with being a good space marshal. And in that level of chaos she also finds someone to share it with. Spavid/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Team Galaxy or Transformers.

**Author's Note: ** Re-written version of the story I had up previously.

**Title: ** You're The One

**Summary:** When Kayliyah Lennox enrolls into Galaxy High, her life goes from weird to weirder as she juggles school life, social life, family life, with being a good space marshal. And in that level of chaos she also finds someone to share it with. Spavid/OC

**xXxXx**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**xXxXx**

Fifteen year old Kayliyah Lennox glanced about the office; her heart was hammering beneath her chest. Her hands were sweaty and shaky, and she felt as though she was going to faint as she sat down in front of Principal Kirkpatrick's desk.

Glancing from the computer to the girl before him, Principal Kirkpatrick noted how nervous she looked; trying to bring a piece of mind to her he folded his hands, laying them on the desk. "So, tell me about yourself, Kayliyah."

That seemed to make her more nervous. "Uh, well I come from a military family. My grandfather William Lennox was in the Army, my mother Annabelle works for the United Nations as the Director of Intelligence for the Autobots. My father is an Instructor at the Leadership and Recruit School in Saint Jean Sur Richelieu Quebec. And, my older brother David is an Airman in the Canadian Air Force."

His bright blue eyes studied her for a few moments before speaking again. "Do you plan on getting into the military as well?"

"To be perfectly honest, I'm not sure. I would like to, but I would also like to do something different too."

"That's why you applied to Galaxy High." It was more of a statement rather a question.

"Yes sir."

"Well looking at your grades from your previous schooling, it appears your attendance was good, but you didn't do all that good with Math, Physics, and Chemistry."

"Uh...T-They're N-not my best subjects."

He nodded. "We can help with that."

Oh, she doubted it.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel nervous more than anything." She stated softly, "But good nonetheless."

He nodded, "Excellent; ready to meet the rest of your class?"

"...As ready as I'll ever be."

As they walked down the hall Kayliyah gaped at the classrooms, barely paying attention to what the Principal was talking about until she noticed him stop in front of a particular classroom, he turned to her. "Here is where most of your classes will take place; you will also be assigned to a team."

She nodded. "Okay."

He motioned for her to stay put for a second when he started talking to the class. "Sorry for the interruptions class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Kayliyah Lennox. She is extremely nervous so please make her feel welcome." He turned his attention back to her. "Kayliyah, please step in."

Taking a deep breath she stepped into the classroom, her heart hammering in her chest. At first she kept her gaze to the floor when she stepped beside the Principal, but slowly lifted her eyes and took in the classroom and her new classmates.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourself." Kayliyah turned her attention to Principal Kirkpatrick. Slowly breathing she cleared her throat.

"Hi everyone, as you've already heard I'm Kayliyah Lennox from Montreal Quebec, Canada. I come from a military family. As I was telling Principal Kirkpatrick earlier, my mother is the Director of Intelligence within the United Nations; my father is an Instructor at the Leadership and Recruit school in Saint Jean Sur Richelieu, Quebec. And my older brother David is an Airman in the Canadian Air Force—at current time he has been deployed overseas for the past six months. "

A boy held his hand up; Kayliyah noted the similarities that he and the Principal shared, she wondered if they were father or son. She figured she would find out eventually. "So whose team is she going to be on, pops?"

Ah, so they were related. She had been right. Surprisingly.

"Just a moment Josh, let her get situated in the class, then we'll discuss which team she's on." Principal Kirkpatrick pointed to an empty seat in the middle of the room. He glanced about the students his gaze calculating as they landed on each and everyone one of them for a good moment or two.

A girl with spiked orange and blond hair leaned in towards the one named Josh, "Oooh, I hope she's on our team."

Kirkpatrick's eyes snapped in their direction, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Your team has been decided."

Kayliyah waited for him to voice his decision. Butterflies were flying about her stomach once again. Will her teammates be friendly? Would they be rude? Or would they treat her with respect. She let out a small breath, trying to not think about the bad, rather the good.

"Spavid, would you and your team stand?"

An aqua coloured alien and two dark skinned twins stood up. Kirkpatrick's attention turned to her. "They will be your new teammates." Returning his attention back to her team he spoke again, "I want you to help her any time that you can. Show her around, make her feel welcome."

"Yes sir!" They replied all in unison, standing at attention as they saluted their principal. Kayliyah's gaze shifted to her teammates, each one of them holding a look of curiosity and eagerness.

The three of them walked up to her. The alien spoke first, "Hi Kayliyah, I'm Spavid and these two are Andi," He pointed to the girl, then to the guy, "And this is her brother Ryan."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Mr. Spzoercliipw' what do you think of them taking the rest of the day off to show their new team member around Galaxy High?" The three eyed alien laughed.

"Of course, Principal Kirkpatrick," He nodded.

Without hesitating they took Kayliyah by the hand and headed out the door without a second to spare. By the end of the tour Kayliyah admitted to feeling overwhelmed; so many things to do during the day, definitely not a normal school day. Every day was different and exciting.

She guessed that was what she loved more about applying for the prestigious school. Andi laughed, wrapping her arm around Kayliyah's shoulder. "So, how do you feel?"

Kayliyah gave a short laugh; "Overwhelmed and awed. It makes me extremely happy that I applied."

Her team members smiled. "Glad to hear it." Spavid replied, turning he indicated to a set of double doors. "This is where you can do measurements for your uniforms and pick out your weapons."

She nodded, "Cool. Do we have to do it today?"

Ryan shook his head. "You don't have too, but you can if you want."

"Hmm," Did she really want to get her things today or wait until the next day? She wasn't all that sure, her mind. She smiled. "I think I'll wait until tomorrow to pick them out, it has been a very hectic day. Thanks so much for showing me around."

"For a member of the team we'll do anything."

"Oh, you guys are awesome."

They grabbed her into a hug, "Hope you enjoy your stay."

"You know...I think I just might."

* * *

This story can also be found on wattpad.  
Team Galaxy: You're The One


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks so Star Uchiha (Toph-Zuko on deviantART) for creating the wonderful cover picture of Kay and Spavid I really REALLY love it x3**

**xXxXx**

Kayliyah woke with a start. Her eyes widened when she noticed that the ceiling that she was currently looking at wasn't her own. Panic began settling but was quickly replaced by realization when the previous day's events came sweeping in.

She released a breath she didn't realize she was holding; _'Yeah, new school.'_

Sitting up she looked around the room, she noticed that her roommate was nowhere to be seen and she saw that the three bags she had brought with her was somehow now on her side of the room. Brows furrowing in confusion she wondered how they got there but shook it off as she got up.

She stretched. "At least it's Saturday," she mused aloud as she went to get dressed, brush her teeth and hair. Pulling her long brown hair into a loose bun she looked at all of her belongings with a sigh. Now for the fun part:

Putting it all away.

Pulling in her laptop Kayliyah started to play one of her favourite playlists with the music up all the way on the player as she began putting away clothes and accessories. Seeing as she was going to be thrown into the life of a Space Marshal she may as well get settled as much as she could before Monday.

Her heart thrummed in her chest as the thought of Monday. All the words that could be used to describe what she was feeling, it would definitely be _nervous._ She thought countless times on how school at Galaxy High would defer from the schools she had attended in the past.

And from what she could tell it deferred greatly.

She swallowed her nervousness. Hopefully she wouldn`t screw up so bad as to be the laughing stock of Galaxy High.

Pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind she started singing as _One More Girl_ came on—old, yet amazing country girl group—filtered through her speakers.

_"It's like trying to stop a train  
from rolling down the tracks,  
there's nothing you can do,  
when you fall like that..."_

She swayed her hips back and forth to the beat as she got lost in the music. 21st century music was simply the best. She never really liked present day. She didn't know why, probably because she grew up on the music her parents had listened to in their youth.

She didn't care. It was utterly fantastic.

"Aww, you have such a pretty voice, Kay." Kayliyah's jumped, spinning around on her heel to see Yoko leaning against the doorframe with her teammates Andi, Ryan, and Spavid. They entered the room and sat on Yoko's bed.

"You seriously do have a nice voice, Kayliyah." Andi agreed. Kayliyah's face burned as she gave a small smile. Never in her life had she ever heard of such compliments about her voice. Her parents had always believed that singing and/or acting was an easy way out.

"Thanks." She breathed, placing a hanger back onto the rung in her wardrobe.

Yoko skipped over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You were dead to the world around 8:00AM this morning when I woke up and where it's almost eleven Brett thought it was high time the new student got up and finished the tour of the school."

Kayliyah's eyes widened, her shoulder's dropped, and "...We're not done yet?"

She jaw dropped when she watched as Spavid began numbering off what more they had to take her to. Kayliyah shook her head, "Uhm, I knew this school was big but I didn't think it was _that_ big. Holy!"

"It's a lot to take in at first, but you'll get used to it." Ryan tried to reassure her. Unfortunately, it was just making her feel more over-whelmed.

"Yeah...hopefully," Kayliyah muttered before sighing as she placed yet another hanger into her wardrobe.

As a very catchy song came on Kayliyah noticed that all four of them looked at her laptop with confusion. Yoko pointed to the laptop, "I've never heard of them before. Who's singing?"

Kayliyah laughed, "I'm more into music from 2012 on. That's Taylor Swift; a country singer," Yoko frowned. "What's wrong with Country music?"

"I can't stand Country music. Not my style."

"Seriously?"

"No." Kayliyah thought for a moment before asking, "Well. Who are your favourite artists then?"

Yoko clapped her hands together and giggled, "Let's see...I like Yabba Jabba Jupiters, Fairly Whimsical, Clear Trinity, and Johanien Johnstons. You?"

"I've never heard of any of them..." Kayliyah admitted, her face heating up again, "I grew up with the oldies: Nickelback, Linkin Park, One More Girl, Katy Perry, Reba McIntire, The Rankin Family, Nami Tamaki, HIGH and MIGHTY Color, Rascal Flatts, and a few others."

Spavid tilted his head to the side, "I have never heard of those singers before."

She shrugged, "Most people now don't but in my parent's time they were very big. I've grown accustomed to listening to them that I don't listen to today's music. But hey, if any of you are interested, after I get this done, something to eat, and the tour I can introduce you to the wonderful world of music from the 21st century?"

They agreed in unison and laughed. Kayliyah couldn't help but smile and turned back to her belongings and picked up a picture. A wave of homesickness hit her like a tidal wave, her smile quickly vanishing. Yoko noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looked down at the picture Kayliyah held in her hand.

"Who is that?"

"David. My brother," She sighed, "I worry about him because he's on a peace-keeping mission. I don't want anything happening to him."

"How old is he."

"20."

Everything fell quiet as Kayliyah finished putting everything away. She brought her hands together and smiled again. "Well, enough of the awkward and sad moments let's go and grab some grub and let's get to the tour before I go insane."

"Woo-hoo!" Yoko squealed, wrapping her arm around Kayliyah's left one before dragging her out of the room. Andi, Ryan, and Spavid chuckling at the expression on their new teammates face as she was being dragged down the hall.

Kayliah felt that she would be in denial if she would say that she wasn't enthralled by everything from the equipment, classrooms, alien teachers, students, weaponry, and the spaceships. Her mouth had been open during most of the tour and was surprised that she had swallowed a fly. She shuddered at the the thought of one even attempting the suicidal mission.

By the time they had finished with most of the tour they sat down at the ice cream bar and gotten some ice cream. Kayliyah sighed with content as she sat cross-legged on the ground, being able to stop after a few hours of walking non-stop had her wiped and her feet aching. Once Yoko got her ice cream Kayliyah was more than surprised when the cheery girl sat beside her.

Soon, everyone else joined them on the ground, chatting away about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and family life; which soon ended on Kayliyah.

"So, besides listening to old style music what other stuff do you do in your free time?" Yoko asked, taking a bite from the exposed cone.

"Uhm, well...I do like to sing and dance." Kayliyah admitted, her face turning a shade red, "though for dancing it's mostly with Zumba classes."

"Zumba? Uh, what's that?" Spavid asked, his amber eyes boring into hers.

"Zumba is a dance health fitness class that integrates latin and international style of music and dance. It's really fun, I think once summer hits I'm going to do a two day class to become a Zumba Fitness instructor I like it so much."

Yoko smiled, "Oooo, could you teach me some of the moves?"

"I can definitely do my best." She nodded, eager to have someone to share the wonderful experience that is Zumba.

"Could we try too?" Andi asked, her brows raised. Kayliyah noted that she looked genuinely curious about the subject and she couldn't help but smile at them for wanting to try it, and so Kayliyah was happy to oblige.

Soon, their conversations began to die and exhaustion began setting in. Everyone agreed to meeting up at Kayliyah's and Yoko's dorm so they can learn some of the moves and listen to music, as well as prepare themselves for Monday's early morning class.

And as they departed Kayliyah couldn't stop her nerves from going into hyperdrive. She was going to be a nervous wreck by Monday, she knew she was going to be. Not knowing what classroom work was like was really going to drive her insane.

Yoko noticed the change in demeanor and prompted Kayliyah to tell her what was wrong. Kayliyah shook her head, "Nothing to worry about." She sighed, looking down to the floor as they walked down the hall to their dorm, "I guess I'm just getting more and more nervous for Monday's class is all. No big."

"Aw," Yoko felt sympathy for the new girl as she threw her arms around her shoulders in an awkward type hug, both girls laughed. "Don't worry, Kay! We'll be there to make sure everything is A-OK."

Kayliyah couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. "Thanks so much, Yoko."

"Hey, that's what friends are for."


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning rolled around faster than what Kayliyah could have anticipated. The weekend had truly been hectic. And as the early morning rays of sun seeped in through the blinds of the dormroom. Kayliyah sighed, wishing she could go back to sleep, pulling the blanket's up over her head and turning her back to the window, and closed her eyes again, but unfortunately for her, she was awoken by the horrid beeping of the alarm clock.

Groaning she sat up and stared up at the ceiling, a scowl plastered on her face. Oh, how she hated early mornings. Ever since she could remember, she absolutely abhorred doing anything early in the morning. Glancing at the clock on the headboard she growled.

Who the hell get's up at six-thirty in the morning when classes didn't officially start until at least eight?

She fell back onto her pillow and rubbed her hands on her face in a frustrating manner, but stopped, removed her hands, and looked at Yoko who was yawning and stretching. A smile drawn on her face. Yoko turned to new roommate and grinned, "Ooh, good morning, Kay! I just love waking up refreshed and ready to start the day, Don't you, Kay?"

How could she be so chipper in the morning?

"Absolutely thrilled." She replied sarcastically. Yoko laughed, jumping out of bed and skipped her way over to Kayliyah who had her head cocked to the side, looking up at the bright-eyed girl with a look that clearly said that she was crazy.

"Oh, come on. First day of classes for you. Besides, by the time you're finished all your classes, and physical training you'll be out like a light before you know it."

Sighing, Kayliyah threw back the covers and went her way trying to not to let her annoyance show through at being woken up at the god-foresaken hour. She truly wished she could sleep more. Especially where her night was a fitful one; full of tossing and turning.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, turning her head she looked into the light brown eyes of her roommate. "You alright?"

"Yeah," She replied, sighing. "I just didn't really get a good night's sleep is all."

A look of understanding crept onto the other girl's face, and she pulled Kayliyah into a hug. "Aw! I promise that within a few short days, you'll be getting to sleep as soon as your head hit's the bed." Yoko winked. "Guaranteed."

Kayliyah laughed, "You sound like an advertisement."

"I'm an entertainer. Advertising and entertaining are my forte. Anyway, I'm going to have a quick shower, alright?"

"Sure." Kayliyah went about making her bed, and picking up anything loose off of the floor as she waited for Yoko to get out of the shower. She took a deep breath. Today was her first day of classes, and it didn't take a genius to see that she was nervous. Her heart raged against her rib cage all the while hoping that she didn't make a complete fool out of herself.

Nevertheless, everyone seemed nice and all and were willing to help her. Which was surprising. No one at her other school, when she moved there, barely even acknowledged she was even there. Kayliyah had to admit, it was a pleasant change.

Her eyes found the picture of her family on her desk, a wave of homesickness struck her very core. She missed her morning talks with her father before he headed off to the Leadership and Recruit School, or her mother hounding her younger sister to finish her homework before she went off to work. Even though they were a very busy family, they were a tight-nit one.

She missed them.

Ripping her gaze from the picture just as the door to the bathroom opened, followed by a wave of heat and the strong smell of vanilla. Soon Yoko stepped out with nothing more than a towel. "Why don't you have a shower, Kay? Wake yourself up a little."

She may as well, she doubted she could go back to sleep, even if she tried. Nodding her head, she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

As the water cascaded down her body she let her mind wander. She thought about her best friends and how they were probably doing on that fine Monday morning. Alexa was probably doing her homework over the long weekend - she was always the procrastinator; but, then again, Kayliyah came in a close second. Dylan and Aiden were more than likely playing video games while waiting for them to get to school. And Michelle would probably be curled up on the couch, reading a romance novel, ignoring everyone around her.

Kayliyah smiled, yeah, her friends were a piece of work.

She certainly hoped that her time at Galaxy High will give her more of a thrill than any civilian school ever could. She still debated whether or not she wanted to join the Canadian or United States Army, seeing as she did have dual citizenship. Like mostly all of her family, they joined the military. It was a part of their life, like it was a part of hers.

Bringing her focus back to the task at hand, she quickly washed her hair and body, rinsed, then got out, dried, and dressed in a simple red and white striped tank top, a faded pair of black fitted jeans, and pulled her long dark-brown hair into a messy bun, allowing a few strands to cascade down her face. Wiping the mirror so she could see, Kayliyah took a deep breath, and did final touches before exiting the bathroom, feeling more alert than what she had just moments before getting into the did feel more awake now than she did moments before getting into the shower.

"Wow, that was fast!" Yoko exclaimed, grabbing a few textbooks from her shelve. "You ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Kayliyah replied, stepping into her sneakers. Honestly, she felt extremely out of place, and really had no clue as to what to expect during her time here. She wondered if she would just be a burden to everyone - that was at least - until she got used to everything.

Yoko seemed to have noticed her distant look and placed her books and walked over to her, "Don't sweat it, Kay. You'll be fine. Josh, Brett, and I will be there to help you; and not to mention your teammates will help you out a well." She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder, "We got your back."

Kayliyah gave a small smile, "Thanks."

A few minutes later they were ready and heading down for Alien Cultures Class with Mr. Spzoerscliipw'. Which, to Kayliyah, was a mouthful to say. Yoko agreed and said that most of the students called him Mr. S. which was indeed easier to say, but she kind of wondered how he would react to a new student calling him that. She figured she'd have to wait and see.

When they reached the classroom they were greeted by Josh and Brett.

As they entered the room, Brett was eager to start telling her about the class. Kayliyah smiled, pretty amused and excited herself to see a kid being so enthusiastic about classes. It was different, she had to admit.

"We are going to have so much fun." Yoko squealed, hooking her arms with Kayliyah, who just laughed, shaking her head. Her attention was quickly averted when she heard her name being called.

"Kayliyah, sit with us." Andi, said, motioning for to sit right beside her on the front row, her brother and Spavid sitting directly behind her. Kayliyah turned to Yoko, hoping she wouldn't get angry with her sitting with her new teammates. She laughed, letting go of her arm as she sat with Brett and Kayliyah sat with Andi.

"So, how was your night last night?"

"It was pretty good, but morning came way too fast for my liking."

Andi laughed, "Well, that's Monday for you."

"Oh, don't I know it."

Both of them laughed just as Kayliyah felt someone tap her shoulder, turning her head she noticed Andi's brother leaning over. She felt bad, not really remembering his name. Her attention focused back to what he was saying, "Have you looked at any of your books yet?"

"No I haven't. I was told that I could listen until I get my books sometime this week..." She felt her face heat up, "I-I'm sorry. I seemed to have forgotten your name."

He laughed, "Ryan. Don't worry about it."

"Well, you know that if you have any questions just ask any one of us. I'm sure we'd be happy to help." Spavid interjected. Kayliyah smiled.

"Thanks guys."

"As we've already said," Andi said, giving their new team member a genuine smile. "Anything for the team."

Kayliyah returned the smile, her attention averting when their teacher Mr. S began speaking, "Today will be a work period." He turned his three eyes to her, "And seeing as you're new to everything here at Galaxy High, you can be assigned to your teammates. Is that alright with you three?"

"No problem."

Kayliyah couldn't help but notice the way Mr. S would make a popping noise every so often as he spoke. As she studied him, the other students got into their respective groups and began their work. Kayliyah and Andi turned around to face both Spavid and Ryan. It was safe to say that she had absolutely no idea on what they were doing.

Kayliyah read one word on the top of the page, not really knowing that it was a planet, until after she asked, "What's Merthoz?"


End file.
